


What Are You Watching?

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, OOC af, Secret Relationship, Smut spam if I have time, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, double agent, multiple overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr catches Longarm watching porn. </p><p>Idk I picked a scenario and stuck with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Watching?

 

                Normally Blurr was a little too fast for the doors to register his movement quickly enough to open in time. Today was not one of those days as he zipped inside of Longarm Prime’s office. He hadn’t meant to intrude and he definitely didn’t expect the door to have actually open for him. Longarm certainly hadn’t’ve been expecting him. One could take this indication from the sight the Prime was. His panels were open and audio from the video didn’t leave much to the imagination.

                “Oh!-Sir-I-am-so-sorry-I-didn’t-mean-to-intrude-! Oh-Primus-I-am-so-sorry. Even-if-it-isn’t-anything-I-haven’t-seen-before-I’ve-still-intruded-it-wasn’t-even-that-important-I’ll-just-leave.” Blurr blushed and covered his optics.

                “Blurr wait!” Longarm called before he could speed out.

                “Is-there-something-I-can-assist-you-with-sir?” Blurr asked.

                “Actually there is. If you wouldn’t mind locking the door and coming over here.” Longarm turned off the obvious porn.

Blurr’s blush darkened but, he did as told and even swayed his hips when he made his way over. Longarm extended his arms and pulled the speedster into his lap. Blurr straddled his hips and rubbed against his bared array.

                “You-wanted-me-to-find-you-like-this-didn’t-you-?” Blurr laughed and began kissing his shoulder.

                “Perhaps.” He laughed as well and pulled the blue mech closer.

Blurr dipped his digits into seams and kissed grey dermas. He purred as Longarm grabbed his aft and rubbed his panels.

                “Mmno-I-want-you-to-change.” Blurr pulled back and traced Longarm’s Autobot insignia.

Longarm grinned before changing to his true form and becoming Shockwave. Yes Blurr already knew of his true identity and hadn’t reacted how the double agent had thought he would. The speedster was certainly surprised but, hadn’t cared all that much. Most of his teammates mocked him or ignored him and Longarm was the only one who truly seemed to take time to listen to him. It’s not like he was giving the double agent information he didn’t already have access too. And even if he did report him nobody attempted to listen to him. So he didn’t report Longarm/Shockwave and even more surprisingly they started a relationship.

Blurr smiled before kissing where Shockwave’s mouth would be. He trailed kisses down and began nibbling on black neck cabling. Shockwave groaned and tilted his helm back to expose his neck more. Blurr took the invitation licking and sucking. He enjoyed bringing pleasure to the Con under him. He shifted and gave a small kiss to an energon line before bringing the single opticed helm down. Shockwave shivered and pressed his helm against Blurr’s chest. He listened to a chuckle that vibrated through the blue mechs frame. Blurr began to fondle his antennae stimulating the sensitive appendages. He stroked the grey metal before pressing his lips to one and gently kissing it. He hummed causing Shockwave to gasp and clutch onto him before he slowly licked from base to tip. He bit one of the points before releasing it and kissing the small dent. Shockwave shivered and rubbed his thighs together as he pressed closer to Blurr’s chest. Said mech hummed against his antenna and licked it again. The blue mech kissed the top of his helm before repeating the same actions to his other antenna. Shockwave keened and suddenly overloaded.

                “Nngh~ Blurr.” He moaned and pulled away causing his antennae to twitch from the audible pop as it left Blurr’s intake.

He grabbed the smaller mech and nuzzled against his cheek before supporting under his thighs and bringing him to the berth in the other room kept specifically for these encounters. He laid the smaller mech on his berth before changing back into Longarm who kissed slightly pouting porcelain coloured dermas.

                “You know my claws would ruin your beautiful valve.” He whispered before trailing his one servo up and the other down stomach plating.

He held Blurr’s servos about his helm and extended his arm binding the blue mechs servos. Blurr arched as Longarm’s other servo occupied itself with his panel. He retraced his valve covering and whined as two digits were pushed into the tight heat. Blurr opened his legs and Longarm began rubbing his anterior node as well.

                “Nya~ please-please-please.” Blurr wanted to touch his lover but his servos remained entangled in Longarm’s appendage.

                “Not until you overload, agent.” Longarm purred before adding a third digit and spreading them.

Blurr panted and sat up as much as possible kissing the bigger mech. Longarm laughed at his enthusiasm and leaned down to allow easier access. Blurr kissed him harder moaning into his mouth as overload approached. The blue mechs thighs shook and he grinded against the servo adding its final digit into his valve. He arched and cried out in climax as Longarm curled all four digits inside of him. Longarm retracted his stretched arm freeing Blurr who was left panting and splayed out. The larger mech removed his digits from the leaking valve and smiled at Blurr’s blissed out expression. Once he had cooled down enough Blurr sat up and grabbed the servo covered in his lubricants. He licked and sucked the digits swirling his glossa around the tips. Once they were clean he pulled back and watched as Longarm once again became Shockwave. Blurr crawled into his lap and rubbed against the huge Decepticon spike. Shockwave grabbed his hips before he could hurt himself.

                “Calm down, calm down. Always so eager.” Shockwave laughed and slowly lowered the smaller mech.

Blurr moaned as his valve lips were stretched by the head of the purple spike. He clutched Shockwave’s chassis as he was slowly pushed down. His calipers adjusted to the familiar penetration and within a few kliks he had the whole shaft inside. Shockwave grabbed his hips and lifted him slightly. Blurr wrapped his legs around the Decepticon and whined when he was thrusted into. Shockwave began rolling his hips before thrusting beginning an unusual rhythm. He rested his helm in between Blurr’s shoulder and neck listening to the speedster pant and whine as he was penetrated. Blurr kissed his audio before grasping his shoulder and neck pulling their bodies closer. He keened as the new angle made Shockwave’s spike hit his ceiling node. He gasped and arched making the bigger mech shiver and push into him harder. His valve walls clenched and rippled causing Shockwave to overload first. Transfluid soaking his valve walls pushed Blurr over as well and he bit into the Cons throat. Shockwave hissed pulling him closer as a mini secondary overload hit the purple mech. Blurr released the black plating and kissed it softly in apology. They separated before Shockwave began to clean them both up. They closed their panels and Blurr grabbed the berth blanket. He brought it over both of them and cuddled into his lover’s warm frame. He kissed the Decepticon symbol before wrapping his arms around the purple frame and humming.

                “I love you.” He whispered.

                “I love you too.” Shockwave pulled him closer.


End file.
